Fade To Blue
by Always Remember Sirius Black
Summary: Ginny cries over a lost love. Only brotherly love can make her feel better. (Thank you Rena!)


Note: I didn't write this. It was a present to me from my darling friend Ashley aka Rena. She knows how much I love Weasleys. Hehe. Um, slight bit of incest hinting at the end, but not enough that you would notice if you didn't want to. If you wish to visit Rena's other stories, her pen name is Auror Lupin. I love you dawl.  
  
  
  
Fade to Blue  
  
The storm seemed to be getting worse and worse outside. Most of the Weasley household was blissfully sleeping through it, unaware that the foundation of the broken down house was rumbling with every clap of thunder and the old shutters were crashing loudly into the windows from the gale force wind. The rain hit the window of Ginny Wealseys room with a constant and annoying patter and the glass in the window shook from the impact. But Ginny could care less...  
  
For her, the storm mirrored the thoughts and feelings constricting around her heart and causing her chest to feel constricted. Every breath was painful as was every second that she lived knowing he was gone from her life forever. Her tears came like an unstopable currant and her sobs and cries ripped through her small body into the very core of her soul. It was so painfully unfair that she had to go on living her life, knowing that she would never feel the gentle caress of his hand against her face, or feel his strong arms around her.  
  
Time after time her parents and brothers had come to her locked door, begging her to open it, telling her she needed to eat, she needed to come downstairs and talk. They were worried, but she didn't care. Her shaking hands twisted in her tear soaked pillow case and she sobbed outloud again, her eyes blurring into the rough blue fabric. She could be as loud as she wanted. Between the storm and the goul acting up in the attic, no one would hear. No one would come, they would leave her alone with the feelings of pain and anger and bitterness she felt to such a degree that she never thought possible.  
  
Her Harry. Her best friend, her love was dead and she could never have him back. All was lost and life was worthless. They didn't know just how deaply this affected her. She hadn't moved from her bed in three days. hadn't eaten, hadn't spoken, just lay awake and stared blankly as memories of him rushed through her head like a painful movie.  
  
A quiet click sounded from her doorway and she quickly burried her head into the pillow and raised her shoulders up. Maybe whoever it was would think she was asleep and leave her alone. Soft footsteps sounded across the floor and she tried to steady her shaking breath. Her bed creacked under the weight of the new commer and a slender arm slipped around her body and pulled her against him.  
  
Ron.  
  
She twisted around to face him and he sighed at the sight of her. "Ginny...you have to let go." he whispered, pushing her tangled red hair from her face. "He would have wanted you to let go." Tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of his caring expression and abandoning all pretense she burried her head in his throat and cried. "It's so hard Ron..." Slowly, his arms came around her and held her tightly against his chest, his hand running up and down her back untill she quieted down. He kissed her temple lightly and she smiled.  
  
"I'm always here for you Ginny." he whispered in her ear as another clap of deafening thunder shook the house. He felt her smile and she nodded, circling an arm lazily around his body and sighing. "I'm sorry I've been such a pain." she said. "Don't say that Gin. Everyone knows how hard this is on you. Expecially me. I may not show it enough but I care about you more than anything and it kills me to se eyou like this." he said softly, resting his head on top of hers.  
  
"I'll go now. Try and get some sleep." he said swining one leg off the side of the bed but her grip around him tightened. "No Ron. Can you just stay here untill I fall asleep?" she asked. He smiled and locked the door with his wand. "Of course I will. And I'll be here when you wake up too." 


End file.
